


Hungry Like The Wolf

by FeltAutomaton



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeltAutomaton/pseuds/FeltAutomaton
Summary: I received a prompt for me to write about Nightwolf receiving a lap dance from his S/O.I adore Nightwolf, he doesn't get enough love. Hope this is ok :D(This has been previously posted to my Tumblr)
Relationships: NightWolf/Reader, Nightwolf/Female Reader, Nightwolf/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> One of the sexiest songs ever written is ‘Need You Tonight’ by INXS, it’s also a perfect stripping/lap dancing song. It’s the song I had in mind for this, but feel free to replace with whatever song you so wish. Also the title of this is from the Duran Duran song. It would probably suit a fic from NIghtwolf’s perspective far better buuuut I don’t care :P
> 
> (Hana is the cutest and should be included in more things. I can;t not have her in any work I write including Nightwolf.)

Nightwolf and yourself had been apart for several weeks, and by the Gods, how you have ached for him. He was the most gentle, sweet, loving and caring man you’d ever met, and having to go home and spend the last 6 weeks sorting out horribly complicated family affairs had left you stressed and desperate for his embrace. Sending messages via phone was better than nothing, but Nightwolf had responsibilities too; running a home, tending to his animals and crops, and last week he’d been with the Matoka celebrating the ‘Green Corn Festival’ which had meant you’d only managed a handful of messages back and forth between you. Although the pictures he took of him and Hana at the festival, along with many of the Matokan tribe, were lovely, nothing was the same as being physically with him.

The long flight, bus trip and finally the 40 minute walk to his home had exhausted you, but nothing prepared you for getting home to an empty house. A short note on the kitchen table addressed explained that Nightwolf would be home by nightfall, he was very sorry but a farmer nearby had a horse overdue for her foal, and he was helping her give birth. He really was the sweetest man, always there to help those in need.

You take a long hot bath, putting away your belongings whilst the water ran, then ‘make yourself pretty’ for the return of the man you simply adored.

The night is warm enough that you leave the bedroom windows open wide to try to cool the room and it was through the window that Hana flies in, chirruping happily in welcome. Alighting on your shoulder (ignoring that your shoulders were almost bare and that her talons are rather sharp) she tugs at strands of your hair in a way of greeting, happy to see her friend again after many long weeks. When Nightwolf walks into the bedroom with a huge smile upon his handsome face, you couldn’t help but make similar happy noises and fling yourself into his open arms, Hana hopping off your shoulder and perching on top of a bookcase. The feeling of touching him again makes your heart swell and thump faster and you sink into the embrace, holding him to you, enjoying feeling so at peace for the first time in weeks. Nightwolf calls your name, his eyes bright and his mouth stretched with a smile, and then his mouth is on yours and your heart feels fit to burst with love for this incredible man.

When you finally break the kiss you grin up at him and tell him you have a surprise for him. He doesn’t even have a chance to protest that he hasn’t had you home more than 5 minutes, and he also has a surprise for you, when you dash to your phone, fiddling with it until the music starts. Hana gives another squawk, aware she should leave, and she darts out the window, off to hunt for mice and other tasty treats.

You can’t help but laugh when Nightwolf gives you that “what the hell are you doing?” look he gives you when you have a silly idea, but when you drop him a huge cheesy wink and start to dance in time with the music, his look turns from puzzlement into delight. You sway over to him, giggling but nervous, what if he doesn’t enjoy this? Maybe it’s too sleazy, maybe… then you look at him and see how his eyes have widened, his mouth dropping open a little, his complete attention is on you and your movements. He recognises your nerves and smiles, one eyebrow raising as if to urge you onwards. You smile back then nudge the strap of your gown off your shoulder and gently guide him to the edge of the bed. Without the strap to hold it in place, your nightgown slips down to expose a breast. Nightwolf’s eyes narrow, his gaze becoming hungry. He reaches out to touch you, but you reply with a shake of your head. You want him to wait, and so take his hands in yours to hold them down to the bed.

“No touching until I say, ok?”

He nods in agreement, his eyes flickering from your breast to your face, then back to your chest. You release his hands and spin away from him, peeping back over your shoulder to him, then nudge the strap off your other shoulder, your body swaying with the music so your nightgown shimmies to the floor. You don’t turn yet, but keep moving, and when Nightwolf makes a low growl of want, you wriggle your silk panty-clad ass and peep at him again, grinning widely when you see just how dark and full of lust his eyes have become.

The music fills the room but you barely hear it, all your thoughts are on the man before you, and how much you want him. You move to him, reaching out to cup his cheek whilst you sway, smiling to yourself as you watch him struggle to keep his hands off you. You lean in, brushing your lips against his, his warm breath warming you, then pull back. Your fingers slide over your breasts, your nipples already taut and sensitive, aching for Nightwolf’s lips to be on them. A deep ache grows between your legs, taking your breath away. It takes more resolve than you knew you had to stop yourself from just jumping on him right there, but somehow, and with a long deep and shaky breath, you slide onto his lap.

He’s already aroused, his jeans bulging with a straining erection and you can’t help but giggle when he swallows down a lust filled growl. His fingers grab at the sheets and the smile he gives you is so full of need you feel a little guilty. But seeing Nightwolf like this, torn between adoration and animalistic desire, makes you want to tease him further, to see just how much he can take before he breaks his vow not to touch you.

You move against him, grinding yourself against his groin, giggling when he groans at your movement, fighting with himself not to touch you. He jerks his hips then hisses with disappointment at his lack of self control. You stroke your fingers through his long loose hair and brush your lips against the shell of his ear, whispering to him.

“Naughty, naughty, I thought you had better control than this….”

“You’re the naughty one, I’ve missed you so much and then you do this?” His voice is low, deeper than usual and you can feel it rumble in his chest as your press against him.

You grind your hips harder against his groin, the friction of the fabric against your soaking wet cunt is driving you crazy, you just want to feel him, have him inside you and have his hands on your hot skin and his lips on yours. Your hands tangle in his hair and whimper, you can’t keep yourself from him any longer so wriggle from off his lap push your underwear down, giggling when you stumble trying to step out of it. Nightwolf growls again and pulls you back onto his lap, immediately kissing you, his strong warm hands sliding all over your soft skin, wanting to feel every part of you after being denied for what felt like an age.

Between kisses you jokingly chastise him for touching you but you soon lose all ability to speak when his fingers dip between your legs to find you slick with desire. Quickly unbuttoning him to pull his impressively thick cock free from his tight jeans, your groans are louder than the music that still plays in the background when you sink down onto him, too desperate to bother with any more teasing, your need is just too great.

His thickness always surprises you, and when you stifle your moans by burying your mouth into the crook of his neck, he rubs your back, waiting for you to be ready rather than taking what he wants. He doesn’t have to wait long, the delicious feeling of him inside you soon has you ready to move. You slowly lift your hips, then sink back down, the both of you moaning your delight at the sensation. You roll your hips when you move again, trying to keep your pace slow, but the slow friction isn’t enough and soon your pace quickens. Nightwolf peppers your neck with hungry kisses, nipping at your skin so you squeal and your cunt tightens around his cock and intensifying the friction even further. His hands grasp your waist so you can lean back, tilting your hips so his cock fills you completely with each buck and roll of your hips, and just watching you get closer to your climax has his cock throbbing inside your soaking wet heat.

The pleasures builds quickly between your legs, that deep ache intensifying, burning for release, your spine tight, your thighs shaking. Nightwolf slides his hand back between your legs, his long, strong fingers finding your clit, teasing even more pleasure from you. He murmurs between the hot wet kisses he dots your neck and chest with, soon losing his voice to groans of pleasure as your cunt tightens around his cock. You reach out to touch him, one hand on his cheek, looking up at him as you move together. His dark eyes meet yours and you can see his love for you along with his desire. The music forgotten, the air instead fills with your gasps and the sound of skin meeting skin with every roll of your hips.

He bucks his hips to meet your thrusts and its all you need to push you over the edge. You cry out his name, your arms pulling him tightly to you as you lose control and give in to pleasure. Your eyes squeeze shut as your orgasm flows through you, overwhelming pleasure flaring through every nerve, burning and enveloping your senses. Nightwolf is just a moment behind, holding you just as tightly as you are, clinging to you, his heart thumping in his sweat soaked chest as he spills deep inside you.

You slump against his chest and the pair of you fall backwards to lay flat on the bed, mumbling happily but incoherently. The pleasure fading into a wonderful tingle where the gentle night air brushes across your sweat soaked skin. Nightwolf presses a soft kiss to your mouth, his hands stroking your back and hair so gently, in awe of you. Neither of you want to move away from one another, so you take a long moment to stay in his embrace, gently kissing between breaths.

“What was my surprise then?” You grin at your lover.

“Well I can’t possibly follow that, so you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” He smiles back at you, chuckling when you pout.

“You’re mean.”

“So very mean.” He chuckles harder and presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Good job I love you so much then isn’t it.”


End file.
